1. Field of the Invention
An actuator assembly for a multiple contact switch that may be closed by pressing on one of four quadrants of a push button.
2. Background Art
Multiple contact switches may be used to control multiple functions with a single switch assembly. An example of such a switch is a seek/scan switch for a tuner of a radio. Such a switch may allow a user to push an upper quadrant of the actuation button to seek a higher frequency station and to push a lower quadrant to seek a lower frequency station. The switch may also allow a user to push a right side quadrant to tune the radio to a higher frequency or a left side quadrant to tune to a lower frequency. Multiple contact switches may also be used in many other applications such as DVD players, televisions, navigation systems, video games, and the like.
Prior art designs for multiple contact switches tend to be complex and expensive. In addition, problems may be encountered if prior art switches are contacted at the corners or in another area that spans two or more quadrants. Contacting the push button actuator in the center may result in actuation of multiple contacts or unintended actuation of a contact.
Switch sensitivity is one parameter used to specify actuator performance. Insufficient switch travel actuation distance may render a switch too sensitive and subject to unintended actuations. Excessive switch travel actuation distance may render a switch difficult to operate.
There is a need for a simple and economical multiple contact switch assembly that solves the above problems associated with prior art switches as summarized below.